Curiousity of Death
by Punk Knut
Summary: Most of you've seen The Butterfly Effect, how one tiny, or big, event in time can change the history of the future. See how Harry's death has lead the future of his friends and others aound him... ((OOC, characters' death, etc))
1. Curiousity of Death

Curiosity of Death  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Who is to say what friendship is? I define friendship as a bond between one person to another; others use it as a tool of evil. And some, well some have never experienced it enough to find a real meaning.  
  
How would you feel if someone you knew died? How do you feel know that someone you know has died? I know I feel depressed, I know the feeling that eats you inside.  
  
It's something you just want to get out of your system, for at least you want to get out of your system. But is there only one way to do that? What do you do when curiosity gets the better of you? You know it's dangerous and there'll be serious consequences, but you just can't stop yourself.  
  
You can cry, you can bleed, but will it get you anywhere? Let's find out.  
  
He lies on his second grade bed, crying. His head against his hard pillow. He wrapped the little blankets that he has around his body and looks down at the piece of paper in his hand. He'd written a poem, not a very good poem, but one from the heart.  
  
The type of poem the makes you cry and makes you think. He slowly mumbles over the lines, as he reads it quietly to himself.  
  
To Die?  
  
How many times have you wondered why?  
  
How would it feel if you were to die?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
When it's real?  
  
When you die  
  
Will others cry  
  
Will they mourn?  
  
When you're torn  
  
Between life and death  
  
without no breath  
  
I wonder if I could know  
  
Just to know which way I'd go  
  
Down below or up above?  
  
Which way will I find most love?  
  
If I don't believe it's true  
  
Can I come back down to you?  
  
But if I die and don't believe  
  
What torture will my soul receive  
  
All because I would not try  
  
To reach above the heavens and pry  
  
I want to know if its real  
  
Why is it that the clouds conceal  
  
The truth behind their petty lies  
  
What really happens when someone dies?  
  
His tears continue to fall along the already wet trails along his pale cheeks. Crying seemed to be the one thing he was left to do. Everyday he'd cry himself to sleep, but today didn't seem to work. He just couldn't sleep.  
  
Life had become too much; he just wanted to die. Curiosity seemed to be getting the better of him.  
  
What would it feel like?  
  
How would he do it?  
  
Would anyone care if he died?  
  
He knew the answer to that, No. No one cared. He was all alone. His friends dead, any family he had were evil muggles that spent their entire lives trying to make his a living hell.  
  
It was all Voldemort's fault. If he hadn't killed his friend, he'd have at least one tingling of happiness. But he hit him where he knew it would hurt. His heart.  
  
Seventeen year old Harry Potter began to shake as he cried. He looked at the wall as his poem fell to the floor. On his bedside table was one of the gifts he'd been given from his dear friend Remus.  
  
A short-handed, sharp bladed dagger lay on the hard, over-polished table. He lifted his hand to take it. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew that he had to do.  
  
He sat up, hold the dagger with an iron grip. He sighed.  
  
"Goodbye life" he muttered through sobs. He drove the dagger towards his heart.  
  
Blackness.  
  
Was it over?  
  
The answer to that was simple. Yes.  
  
Yes, the torture of the life of Harry Potter was dead. No one to carry on the pain, his pain died, as did his body.  
  
Doesn't this make you think? Think of the people that you know, has any of them suffered like this? Have you? Have I? Who knows?  
  
No one knows the pain that someone else goes through, this lesson you will all learn. In life, everyone will die. Either at the hands of yourself, someone else or fate.  
  
The real question is, when will you go? 


	2. Worth Crying over?

Worth crying over?  
  
People say its better to love and have lost then to never have loved at all.  
  
Well what do they know?  
  
Love, true love, can be one of the most painful experiences in someone's life, as we will learn in this next story.  
  
Have you ever had a crush on someone? Have you ever wanted someone so bad that you'd go to the extreme?  
  
Have you ever loved and lost?  
  
Well this girl has.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Virgina Weasley sat on her bed, crying. He'd died. She'd loved him and he'd killed himself.  
  
He probably thought she was so stupid with her "teenage crush." At least that's what he thought it was, so did everyone else. But it was so much more than that.  
  
It was true love.  
  
She had loved and lost and now she was crying.  
  
But was he worth crying over?  
  
He had killed himself, and what for? No one knew. No one.  
  
She wanted to be with him so badly. She wanted it more than anything she'd ever wanted in her whole entire life. And now, she could have it. All she needed was a whole load of those little white muggled pills, and she could be with him, forever and ever.  
  
She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. The whole family was out the backyard. Not that they'd notice she wasn't there.  
  
Not her, quiet 'little' Ginny. No one ever did notice her, ever. She was the youngest, she was the only girl. She didn't matter.  
  
She grabbed the bottle, full of white tablets, off the table.  
  
She couldn't make out the label on the bottle because it was smugged my her father's sweaty fingers. He had been so excited to get a bottle of this stuff he'd began to hyper-ventilate, then he began to sweat on everything. Mum nearly took him to St. Mungo's.  
  
She grabbed a glass of water and ran back up to her room. She bolted the door shut and sat on her bed.  
  
If swallowed them all, it would have to do some serious damage, she thought.  
  
She un-capped the bottle, gulped some water and one by one began to swallow the tablets.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ronald Weasley banged on the door of the room which belonged to his younger sister, Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! Open up" he yelled.  
  
He had been depressed since the death of his best friend. He, actually, never thought he'd get over it.  
  
He had no idea how Ginny was taking it. She'd been locked up in her room for days since Harry had died. When he went to go visit Hermione, she was the same.  
  
He banged on the door again.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
There was still no answer.  
  
"Fine I'm coming in" he announced.  
  
At that moment Fred and George came past.  
  
"What's happening?" Fred asked.  
  
"Ginny won't open up" Ron said.  
  
"Again, is she crying. Geez, she's such a little girl" George said. He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words. The door handle glowed and the dorr unlocked.  
  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
George smiled. "Purr-lease, I installed Ginny's lock" he muttered and pushed the door open.  
  
Ginny lay on her bed, a white substance leaking from her mouth.  
  
"Ginny!" The three of her brother yelled and rushed over.  
  
Fred went straight to her pulse, George to check her breathing and Ron ran back out the door screaming: "Mum, Dad!!"  
  
Fred looked at George, horror in his eyes.  
  
"Nothing" he whispered, a single tear falling down his cheek. "You?"  
  
George shook his head. He looked back at his sister. "Ginny? Why?" Knowing he wouldn't get an answer.  
  
Fred clutched her hand, it was cold, but there was a piece of paper in her hand.  
  
He removed the scrunched up paper and read allowed:  
  
"Dearest family,  
  
I love you all dearly, but I've gone where I won't be sad anymore.  
  
I've gone to the man I love and we'll be together now.  
  
Don't worry and please! don't cry. I'll miss you all forever.  
  
Love Always, you're Sister/daughter, Ginny, kisses and hugs."  
  
George looked at him. "She killed herself, because of Harry."  
  
Fred said nothing.  
  
"If that bastard wasn't already dead, I'd kill him" George said in a deadly whisper.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Forever and ever:  
  
Love does not grow on trees,  
  
Love is not in the breeze.  
  
Love is what's deep inside,  
  
Love's a feeling you can't hide.  
  
Love is friendship, love ends never,  
  
Love is forever, forever and ever.  
  
---  
  
Tell me what you honestly think. I know itsso frank and so real, but that's wy I wrote it.  
  
This is true and honest. It's what goes on right under your noses. So it doesn't happen to you, doesn't mean it doesn't happen to other people. 


	3. Lies, Friendship and Forgiveness Part 1

Lies, Friendship and Forgiveness?  
  
Friendship is one of the strongest bonds you can have with someone. Friendship is something everyone needs. But if someone takes away that friendship it can completely destroy a person or change them for the better.  
  
Has this ever happened to you? What was your outcome? Change or destruction?  
  
Lies, good or bad? Does anyone know? People say that sometimes little white lies are ok, but are they right?  
  
Everyone knows that big lies, will always backfire. Whether you notice or not.  
  
Lying never gets you anywhere, unless its into someone's bad books. Lying is like cheating, you have to really know what you're doing or you'll end upstream in shit creek.  
  
Forgiveness is something every wrong-doer craves. They need to know that what they've done is forgivable, and the only way to show them that is to forgive.  
  
But what if it's beyond forgiveness? Where do you go from there?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Late nights are what suited her best. She was a night person, an owl. She needed the cool night breeze to help her function, and she was never a morning person.  
  
Most of the time she used her owl instincts for school work and for the greater good, but other times, well, every girls gotten be set loose.  
  
Her cage was her house, she seemed to be locked away during the day. Of course she was meant to be locked away during the night, but whatever her mother didn't know wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Or so Hermione thought.  
  
Every night for the past month Hermione had snuck out around 1 am and gone down to the local night club. Using a fake ID she'd magically made during the school year for times like these she was let in.  
  
She'd mixed with the crowd alot and gotten to know the 'usuals'.  
  
Ever since Harry's and Ginny's death, then after her parents divorce she had just wanted to rebel. She wanted life to be a risk, that's why she'd gotten involved with Troy.  
  
She stopped outside the main entrance of the club. The bouncer, Ricky, she knew quite well now.  
  
"Evening Mi" he said as she passed. She didn't need to show him her ID anymore, considering the fact that he saw her every night he worked. Ricky was on Wednesday's to Saturday's and Sleek was on Sunday's to Tuesday's.  
  
Tonight was a Friday night, and Troy, and his boys, had a job for her. She had no idea what it was but she didn't want to disappoint her new friends. So she turned up.  
  
She walked over to the bar, order a rum and coke then wandered over to Troy's usual seating area.  
  
No one dared sit in Troy's seat, Troy practically owned the club. His brother was the manager and would do anything for Troy, like kick out the out-of-town-shit that was being 'too rough' with his ladies.  
  
Troy wasn't in his seat, but Tre, his right-hand man was in the seat next to it.  
  
"Mi" he said getting up and hugging her. Tre hadn't been around for a few days. Hermione and he had become quite close.  
  
"Hey Tre" Hermione said softly, hugging him back.  
  
She sat in the seat next to him and sipped her drink.  
  
"Where's Troy?" she asked.  
  
Tre shrugged. "Taking care of business from what I heard."  
  
Hermione nodded. She knew what 'business' was. She knew that this type of business wasn't all paper and signage, it was guns and drugs.  
  
She and Tre talking for about 10 minutes before Troy, Lip and Shortie arrived.  
  
"Mi, Tre. How long you both been here?" Troy asked, taking his seat. Hermione shrugged, finishing her drink.  
  
"15 minutes" Tre said in an off-hand kind of way.  
  
"So is our girl ready for her job?" Lip asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
Lip was funny, Hermione loved his sense of humor. He had the ability to make everything funny, yet he was so serious all the time. Hermione found him more confusing than anything. He got his nickname from Troy. Troy had said he never knew when to keep his mouth shut, always giving everyone lip.  
  
Hermione smiled, widely. "Ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good" Troy said. "You're gunna need that confidence."  
  
Hermione just nodded and got comfortable in her chair.  
  
"Now remember this" Troy began to explain. "Remember the high-side gang at the club on the other side of town?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Well from what I hear they're getting in my business. Messing with our customers."  
  
"So what am I going to do?" Hermione asked, half in thought.  
  
"I need you to go there, you need to mingle with the high-side and I need you to get to know this guy" he pulled a photo from his pocket. It showed a blonde haired boy, with Ice blue eyes.  
  
Hermione gasped. 'That's Draco' she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tre asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. So what does he do?"  
  
Troy smiled. "He controls the entire drug sales on that side of town."  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. 'No way!' she thought. "Draco? Draco Malfoy? This was not possible.'  
  
"So what exactly do you want me to find out?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. We just need someone to be apart of that crowd, but whatever you find out, I'd like to know."  
  
Hermione nodded. "When do I have to go?"  
  
"Now" Troy said leaning back in his chair. "Tre's gunna drop you off a block away and pick you up same place at 3, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and put her glass on the table next to her. "Let's go."  
  
Tre stood up and they left together.  
  
"Leaving so soon guys?" Ricky asked at the door.  
  
"Got business to do Rick" Tre said patting his shoulder.  
  
***  
  
They reached the block that Tre had to drop Hermione off at.  
  
"Mi, be careful. ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and kissed his cheek. "Relax, I'll be fine."  
  
She climbed out and made her way to the club.  
  
She wished she could take her own advice. She was shaking inside, but she couldn't look weak to the guys.  
  
What was she goes to say when she saw Draco? He didn't know she was with the others but he would think it weird that she was there.  
  
She shrugged this aside when she saw the Bouncer, she couldn't let her nerves get the better of her.  
  
It was only a few white lies, and it was for her friends. Lying for your friends wasn't a bad thing, was it?  
  
She was inside the club and was making her way around the crowd. she saw Draco, he was at the bar.  
  
She made her way over.  
  
"Malfoy?" She said, pretending to besurprised to see him there.  
  
"Granger?" Draco asked turning, dropping his drink. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"This is a club, right?" Hermione asked, acting innocent.  
  
Draco smiling. "Where are your stupid friends?"  
  
Hermione froze, 'he knew about Troy?'  
  
"Huh" she asked, confused.  
  
"Weasel, Potty? Where are they?"  
  
Hermione relaxed, then became slightly sad. "Ron's at home and well- Harry died" she looked down.  
  
Draco's face froze in horror.  
  
"What?" he said, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Harry died" Hermione repeated.  
  
Draco suddenly felt really bad about his earlier comment, it wasn't a good thing to speak ill of the dead.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said, to Hermione's surprise. "Let me get you a drink?" he offered.  
  
Hermione accepted with a nod.  
  
Soon they were sitting down, and chatting as if they were old friends.  
  
Hermione'd told him all about Ginny, Harry and her parents divorce. Draco had listened and comforted her. She felt so strange. Draco was supposed to laugh in her face and walk off, muttering about her being a mudblood.  
  
They'd gone through a few drinks when Hermione looked at her watch. It read 3:15.  
  
"Oh no!" She jumped up.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, standing also.  
  
"I've got to go" Hermione said.  
  
She wobbled slightly. Draco gripped her arm.  
  
"I'll give you a lift home."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No, I've got one."  
  
"Then at least let me walk you out?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Whatever" she said finally and Draco helped her out of the club.  
  
Outside in the cool air, Hermione's head stopped hurting and she felt calmer.  
  
She turned to go. Draco caught her arm once more. Hermione could see Tre's car on the corner. Draco pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I'll see you soon?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah" at least she hoped so. She liked being around Draco now. But was she becoming too attached to him?  
  
Draco's lips brushed against hers. He pulled her closer and his mouth engulfed hers.  
  
Hermione pulled away, remembering Tre. "Sorry Draco, I can't."  
  
Draco nodded, shuffling his foot into the ground. "I know, I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione smiled. "it's ok, I'll see you soon" she said quietly then wandered away from the noisey club.  
  
She indicated -without Draco seeing- to Tre to go around the next corner, so Draco wouldn't see her get in his car.  
  
***  
  
Tre hadn't said anything to her the whole trip back. He pulled over at the club, turning to her.  
  
"You're a bloody better actress than I thought" he said, almost deadly.  
  
"What?" Hermione tried to play innocent, Tre saw right through it.  
  
"I was so worried, you were so late and- and then you kissed him."  
  
"He kissed me" Hermione protested.  
  
"Whatever" Tre said and got out of the car.  
  
Hermione followed. "Tre! Tre please, it was-"  
  
"It was what?" Tre turned back to her.  
  
Hermione said nothing.  
  
"You know what Mi, I'm not sure if you're on our side anymore, you seemed quite cozy with that guy. Maybe you should go hang at that club."  
  
"What are you saying? We aren't friends anymore, just because I kissed him?"  
  
"I thought you said he kissed you" Tre shot.  
  
"Whatever Tre, so we aren't friends?"  
  
Tre turned back around and walked towards the club. Without looking at her he said, "I'm not sure anymore Mi, it's like you're one of them."  
  
Hermione sighed. 'It was just a kiss' she thought. Then a new thought crossed her mind. 'Or was it?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This stories lesson will be proved next chapter, tell me what you thought of this one. Love Elle xox. 


End file.
